Monsters
by EndingFury
Summary: Rythian and Lividcoffee both have a second side; a monster is hidden deep within them. But when their monster comes out and tries to lure them to madness, will they succeed in stopping them, or will they be forced to join the monster inside and become insane? Nanocoffee and Zoethian. Minecraft songfic.


_Hey fellow writers/readers this is my Minecraft songfic that I told you about in Pranks And Mercy. Sorry this took longer than I anticipated._

_The song that I am using is Superhero by Simon Curtis. Thanks to him for creating it._

_I must give credit to Spiritandloyal for her idea with the enderman mind thingy. :)_

_I DON'T ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!_

_Underline+Italics: Monster  
Italics: Prey  
Bold: Lyrics_

_Enjoy!  
~EndingFury  
_**  
****_Rythian_**  
"But Rythian I need more cocoa beans!" The red head exclaimed at the Mage.

"You are not allowed outside with that, Zoeya! We've been over this already!" He told her quietly but firmly, pointing at her broken left arm. He glanced at her still mangled robotic arm. They needed to get that one fixed as soon as possible.

"Oh come on, I still got Nilesy's cat out of the tree! And besides, I get broken bones twice a day!" She grumbled at the older man. He glared softly at her.

"It's still no. I will go get you your cocoa beans for you. You won't be able to reach them anyways. Not with that." He lead a grumpy Zoeya away to her room in their newly built tower.

Once the healing girl was in her room and laying on her bed, the boy went outside into the sunshine.

He went to the little oasis inside of Cabertown that had been planted and was thriving in life. It wasn't a far journey; it only took 2 minutes to walk to the town and into the oasis. When Rythian got there he fell onto the grass and rested his back against one of the multiple palm trees and found a comfortable position to relax in, something that he didn't get to do often since Blackrock Castle.

_Hello Rythian._

The voice startled the man; hadn't heard it in a while.  
_  
__**Oh oh.**__ What do you want?_

He asked it with a tinge of anger directed at the voice. He close his eyes and leaned back to look natural but also to help himself fight the monster within him.

_Nothing. Can't a conscience have a right to talk freely?_

_Not you. You can't even control me long enough to get me to __**stand up**__, bring dead people back to life and have __**everybody look alive**__ that's how weak you are, conscience._

Rythian snapped at second voice in his head.

_Now now Rythian._ It said.

**_Come on come on come we're gonna get it now_**_, Rythian._ The monster chuckled.

_Get what?_ Was the Mage's hesitated response.

_Why you're going to let me be in control._

The words that it spoke made his blood turn to ice.

_You want a fight? Fine then, put your __**hands up if you're ready for a fight**__. Oh wait, you don't have any hands. You just have a part of my brain and two purple eyes._ Rythian said to it.

In his mind's eye he saw two bright purple eyes open, quickly filling with hatred.

_Bring it on._

**_Come on come on come on we're gonna win it now_**. The Mage told himself.

"Rythian? What are you doing here?" A voice in the outer world called out to the boy.

_Another time then._

And the eyes disappeared, leaving Rythian's mind eye staring and black, empty space.

**_Lividcoffee_**  
"Lalna! What are you doing up here?" The scientist's apprentice and friend came teleporting from the elevator and walked to the man who was sitting on the bed.

"I…I don't know anymore. All I remember is coming back from Sjin's farm and then…black." He looked up at the half-purple woman.

"Well, you fell onto the entrance of Panda Labs from the sky, I dragged you inside and up here, and you woke up; said you'd be down in a minute." Kim recalled the previous events.

"I think Lalnable is trying to get me again." He murmured so quietly that Nano almost missed it.

"I believe you, Livid. So if he is-"

"**I don't need you to believe in me**!" The scientist suddenly roared, eyes flickering between blood red and lilac purple. Lilac won over and he sighed his tired sigh. "I think **I know how to change my destiny**, Nano. I can stop him, but this is something that I don't want you to be around for.

"You're always talking about a vacation; go take it now." The man stood up from his bed and walked towards the stunned, small girl. He embraced her in a gentle hug, softly weeping in her night shaded hair.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" He hears her voice from his chest. He lifts his head off of hers and looks into her one dark purple eye and one chocolate brown eye.

"Go. I need you do this one thing for me." He said stubbornly but softly, tears running down both their cheeks.

Nanosounds turned to the elevator block dug in the floor. She swung around to take what could be her last glance at the scientist.

"Don't leave me, Lalna. Remember me." And she vanished to the main floor, and walked away leaving behind a suddenly depressed, lonely and regretful scientist.

_You'll see her again. Just not as you._ The monster piped up.

_Well then __**sit down**__, we're __**about to rewrite our history**__._ Lalna snapped.

**_Rewrite our history?_** It sounded confused.

**_Rewrite our history. _**Livid confirmed.

He went back to his bed and lay down, closed his eyes, and opened his mind's eye to a pair of dark red eyes staring back at him with desire for power.

_Bring it on, Lalnable Hector._

**_Rythian_**  
"Nilesy! What are _you _doing here? I thought you had left Cabertown." The Mage said, standing up and opening his eyes.

His mind, however, was still reeling over the fact that the monster had challenged him for control. When the war would start, he didn't know. He would have to be on the lookout for something and someone that only he could see and hear.

"I did. And then I decided to come back; it's so nice here." He spread his hands in a wide gesture.

"You mean that the last person who hired you killed you…again." The Mage smirked at the poolman's sheepish, genuine smile.

"That is exactly what I am saying." His thick voice rang through the air. "Although I am thoroughly disappointed; people didn't like it when I said **we can change the whole world** with a pool. And some cats. And a few spells too." He smiled again as he listed off his favourite things in the world.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in one part of his brain; like someone just stuck their finger into his skull. He was able to ignore it fast enough so Nilesy didn't notice.

"You're planning on **gonna take it** over with a pool?" He asked quizzically.

"Yes. **Gonna start it over**. The whole world will be filled with water and cats and witchery."

He laughed for the first time in a while.

"Fair enough."

"It already is. It's also filled with a whole bunch of idiots." A new figure appeared out of thin air.

"Hello Rythian." It was a man, the same age as himself. He had a blue coat on with a darker shade of blue top hat and a gold-chained necklace hanging loosely around his…well, around his neck. A piece of midnight blue cloth covered his eyes, but somehow he could still see. He looked like a business man; a wealthy one at that.

The air around everything seemed to haze, making everything blurry except for the stranger and himself.

"And who are you?" The Mage asked cautiously.

"You know me." He chuckled, pulling his mask off to reveal two dark purple eyes. "I'm your monster within."

In the background he could hear the poolman shouting his name, calling for him to wake up, calling for help. Was he asleep? He looked around at himself and his surroundings. No, this was real enough.

"How-but, that's impossible. You're stuck in my brain." Rythian protested, swinging his head from sides to side. The man just chuckled again.

"Oh, Rythian, how naïve you truly are. I have been created by your own mind. You see, that because you were so worried about me and what I would do next, you were able to picture me so clearly that all I had to do was prob a finger at that image and I became it. Simple, really." He grinned a shark grin.

"But that's not why I came here in person to talk to you." He approached the still Mage.

"What do you want?" He snapped at his counterpart, taking a step back for every step forwards that the other being took.

"Oh Rythian, **don't you know what we could be** if you would just let me be in control? We could be **a new beginning, fight until we're winning **the whole world of Tekkit-Topia over in our grasp." The thing quickened his approach on the Mage.

"**Tell me that you're in it**; this war. We can rule over Lalnable Hector-"

"That's who you're worried about? _Lalanble_?" Rythian was shocked.

The other 'human' grinned nervously. "He's a monster, you never know what-"

"A MONSTER? He's a monster? So then what are YOU?" The cyan-eyed man laughed mirthlessly at what he just heard. "If you're worried about a monster, worry about what happens when you and Lalnable Hector collide and create something new.

"But, if you want to get to Lalnable, you're gonna have to get me first."

"So now you're protecting that demon?" The created image rated at his companion.

"No, I'm protecting who he shares a body with. I may hate Lalna, but to have you kill him would be too much." Rythian growled.

"**Don't you want to be a superhero**? If you kill Lalna-" he was cut off by a cruel shout.

"Killing Lividcoffee will not make me **a superhero**, Enderdemon! Then I would still have Nano to deal with and she's covered with flux! Both of them are and if they died it would spread to other hosts until everyone is a blob of purple evil! If anything, the flux is just as bad as you are!"

The conscience looked stunned. Actually stunned for the first time in its small life.

"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way, **superhero.**" The conscience sneered after watching the Mage pant with madness.

**_Lividcoffee_**  
_What do we have here?_

The eyes morphed into a body and became a clone of Lalna, but covered in red splotches and a bloody sapphire around his neck.

_You want control?_ The clone asked, slowly staring to circle around to Lalna's left. The scientist, seeing this movement, staring walking to his right. It was like this that they created a circle in which they walked the circumference.  
_  
__How's the relationship with the ender-monster?_ The clone bristled and gave the 'normal' scientist a sharp glare when he asked this question.

_Do not speak of that creature.  
_  
_Why not? You scared of him?_

_That is not your concern._ The cannibal sneered.

_But __**don't you wanna be be a superhero**__? If you hate him so much, then just kill him._ Lalna replied simply, them still circling.

_Of course I want to be __**a superhero**__-_

_Then be __**a superhero**__ and come take control of this mortal body. _It was Lividcoffee's turn to sneer in his mind.

_Is that a threat?_ Malice laced his tone. Lalna just grinned his crazy grin. **_Anybody could be_**_ knocking on our front door right now and I can't answer it be aide in here in my mind talking to you. That __**anybody could be**__ Rythian and his psychopath side. All you have to do is take control of me and you can go kill him along with his counterpart. _

___And what if that anybody is someone else… like Nano? And I kill her instead?  
_  
_Now who's threatening?  
_  
Hate ran through the scientist's veins; he was ready to get rid of Lalnable Hector once and for all and they were doing too much foreplay.

_That __**anybody could be**__ literally be anybody. Besides, Nano promised she wouldn't come back until I came to her. _The scientist lied uncomfortably, looking down at his feet with realization that his 'twin', so to speak, could read his mind.

_No. You can't. You know this so now I do. You don't know where she is. How can she know when to come back to you? And besides was she just saying that so she could come back?_

If Lalnable's intent was to plant the seeds of doubt into Lalna's mind with those simple but very dangerous two questions, it was working very well.

_No… she would never do that…_

_Uncertainty is a dangerous thing, Livid. __**Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest**__. Very brave to be playing with the bad boys. _The mad scientist mocked. This made Lividcoffee's mind become hazed with rage and lust for the death of this…thing that he and Rythian had created, just like he had helped with Rythian's problems.  
_  
__**Come on and show the world who you really are**__, Lalna._

The bloody teeth and gums in his mouth were showing through the curled form of the man's lips as he smirked.  
_  
__**It's not enough to be better than the rest**__, huh Lalnable Hector? __**Gotta take to the top and make yourself a 'superstar?' **__  
_  
Livid's sudden question caught the other scientist off guard. He used this as an…opening of some sorts.  
**  
****_You don't need them to believe in you_**_because nobody WANTS them to believe in you._

He spread his arms into the black space around them and fleeting images of everybody else that he knew popped up and swirled away; they were only memories after all.

**_Rythian _**  
He only had time to blink before a searing pain, stronger than before when he created the body for his top nemesis, blew up in his head. Now he could understand how painful it was for Zoeya to get half-nuked.

He screamed. And screamed. And screamed for one of the only times in his life.

"Rythian! Wake up! RYTHIE!" He could faintly hear Zoeya in the background, struggling to awaken him from this state-of-mind that he was currently in, sobbing.

"See what you're doing to yourself, Nemesis?" The monster cackled with glee. "Do you hear her hearing you scream in your sleep? Isn't it wonderful?" He laughed some more, still leaving Rythian crying for his life.

Suddenly the stabbing stopped, and the torturous cries because sobs of pain. The mind created man frowned and a glimmer of panic flashed in his eyes.

"What happened? I want to hear screams. I NEED to hear the screams!" It yelled in frustration, focusing completely on the torture the Mage was recently experiencing by closing its violet pupils.

But the cyan eyed man felt something was wrong as well. Something buried deep within himself, within his soul, awakened as the pain had spread in his mind, as the counterpart had been slowly taken his sanity and control of the body along with it.

**_Get your mission on lock and see it through._** He sneered in his mind to the monstrosity. It opened its eyes with surprise.  
_  
__What?_ It asked, also with its mind. Well, technically Rythian's, but we're not getting into THAT much detail.

**_You've got all the power you need in you_**_; do it! Take control! _The man coaxed the villain again.

**_Power you need in you._**

For some reason it was extremely confused with what he was saying.

_All the __**power you need in you**__._

The fighter declared, eyes starting to glow.

_What are you doing?_

Rythian had asked this question to himself before when he felt this thing deep inside him stirring. Now he knew that answer. His eyes now glowed brightly, just like when the monster deep inside his brain tried to take over in broad daylight.

Just not like this attack.

"You hit me. And hitting isn't good." He spoke aloud, raising his hands in front of him and outward like two stop signs.

And then the monster's hands flew to the sides of his head, just like Rythian did, and screamed, not able to push back against the Mage.

Just like Rythian couldn't.

**_Lividcoffee_**  
"So this is how you want to play, scientist?" The counterpart sneered when the wisps had left them. He raised his hands to make the shadows come back. But this time instead of them being happy memories, they showed up one by one.

Each screaming in pain.

Some of them had limbs missing. Others were in a solid, frozen scream.

They were dead.

"**We can change the whole world; gonna take it over** and **gonna start it over**." He spread his hands apart a little and it showed the pair of them: a fluxed Lividcoffee and a bloody Lalnable Hector, laughing at the torture of a small girl.

"No! NANO!" Livid launched himself at the clone and caught him off guard which knocked both of them to the ground.

"**Don't you know what we could be? A new beginning, fighting 'till we're winning. Tell me that you're in it;** that you're in this fight with me. **Don't you want to be a superhero**?" The red covered clone spat at the purple covered original man.

"Sure. Just not with you!" Lalna spat back at the man he was currently wrestling, physically and psychologically.

The fight didn't last that long. Lalna had pinned a weaker Lalnable Hector to the ground of his imagination.

"You're weak, Lalnable. Is that because I'm pushing you a little too hard out of my head?"

"Well **superhero**, maybe it's you who's a little weak." The clone flipped them over and started to fight with fists.

"And you can't push me out of your head: we're stuck together until you die **superhero**."

"That's not my fault." Lalna snapped, blocking each fist furled with hatred. "And stop calling me that."

"**But don't you want to be a superhero, superhero**?" Lalnable cackled.

"No I DON'T want to be **a superhero**!" Lalna shouted and slapped the other man hard across the face.

Lalnable was semi-surprised by the slap. What he was 100% surprised about was the fact that he was now missing a top jaw molar and two bottom jaw molars.

"**Anybody can be** a superhero Lalnable Hector! Not just me!" Lalna shouted and punched the clone in the side, knocking him off of the man. When Lalnable still had his surprised expression on his face, Lalna slugged him again in the face, drawing blood at his lips. The cannibal fell on the floor and struggled to get up.

"If you're hungry cannibal, eat your own blood and flesh." Lalna snarled hotly at the clone, getting ready to throw his fists against the male's flesh once more. When L.H. got back on his feet he wiped the blood off of his mouth. The recent blood blended with the stains on his lab coat, but the only difference was that blood was other beings and not his own like the recent 'nectar'.

He grinned, the blood smear on his face now making him a touch more creepy looking.

"Three teeth with a slap huh? Did you take energy perhaps?" L.H. asked and they started to circle again.

"I don't know. Did you feel a little bit woozy there after?" Lividcoffee was starting to live up to his name: Livid.

"Mad are we? Well does this drain you?" Lalnable sneered and jumped into Lalna…again.

They wrestled with each other, throwing insults and breaking many blood vessels underneath their skin which was turning purple and black.

Livid managed to throw his clone that he accidentally created with Rythian.

"One thing Lalnable before I kill you." Lividcoffee heaved the words out of his brain. He kept the other pinned and reached behind his ear.

And pulled out his wand with the fire focus on the top.

"The first step to fighting is always unarm your enemy." And he fired, the smell of burning flesh wafting throughout his mind.

**Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh!** Were the sounds of screams coming from the monster.

Rythian  
**Oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!** The ender-monster screamed inside and outside of the Mage's head. Which to Rythian, was a little dizzying when he heard the screams twice.

"How is Lalnable Hector? You guys getting along together, both screaming?" Rythian taunted.

Wait, how did he know that L.H. was screaming too?

Then he saw Lalna firing his wand at his clone. And the clone screaming as he burned to death.

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ A shout cried in Rythian's mind.

I can go into your head?! Rythian was really stunned about this revealed news.

_You can go into my mind when I am in extreme pain just like I can when you are in pain._ The endermob spoke in his mind because his lips occupied the screams of torture.

"And your brain is connected with L.H.'s?" Rythian was confused but kept on pushing the monster farther and farther out of his mind.

_Since when are you like this, Rythian?_ The conscience quizzically pondered, looking up at the man, still slightly screaming from the torturous pain the ender-Mage had created.

"Since right now." Rythian answered, smirking slightly.

"I'm really surprised that you haven't made a move to killing me. I mean, causing severe headaches for each other doesn't count I don't think. So I'm going to make a move then." Rythian spoke to his worst enemy, slowly reaching for the enderbane, the sword that once killed an enderman, they never regenerated. He pulled the sword out of its sheath, and pointed it at the conscience.

He almost withdrew his hand from the handle; it bit worse than ever and he could feel blood beginning to break out of his tanned skin underneath the wraps on his hands and forearms.

"This ends. Now." Rythian declared, swiping the enderbane at the enemy.

What Rythian didn't count on was the fact that the monster would be able to protect himself with a weapon as well; they lived in the same brain, learned the same things for as long as they were stuck together.

The enemy pulled out his own enderbane(which probably caused him more harm than it did to Rythian) and blocked the attempt at his 'life'.

"Rythian, Rythian, Rythian. Don't you EVER learn?" He grinned his shark grin and officially started the spar to the death.

The stings of the blade handles didn't hurt as much as the new cuts that sunk into their flesh and spread like wildfire all over their skin.

But the greatest surprise of all in his life was when the two Lalnas came teleporting into Rythian's head.  
_  
__Lividcoffee_  
Lalna didn't know what had happened to cause this mess. One minute they were in Livid's head, Lalna burning the clone to death, then the next minute they were inside of Rythian's head, Lalna and Lalnable not in Lividcoffee's.

The moment of surprise was enough for the wand focus to quit firing and L.H. scrambled to his feet with 3rd degree burns all over his body. He stumbled, cursing, his way to Rythian's monster. So then Rythian joined Lalna.

"Lalna? What, how-" Rythian exclaimed, knocking his opponent down to the ground and pulled his somewhat nemesis to his feet.

"I don't know how I got here, Rythian." Lalna snapped, firing up his wand again.

"I brought us together, Lalna." Lalnable Hector spoke up. "This way it's not that easy to burn me up."

"In other words you're saying that you were getting so weak that you decided to use your last bit of energy to teleport us here so you could hide behind what's-his-face's back." Lalna pointed out, scowling. The clone scowled back.

"Pretty much." Rythian answered for the one of many Lalna clones.

"And besides, aren't you guys enemies?" Lalna pointed out. The two of them looked sideways at the other.

"Aren't you two too?" Rythian's evil side just laughed.

"**We can change the whole world, gonna take it over, gonna start it over**." Rythian snarled, glaring at the monsters within the two men. They drew their weapons; an enderbane and a wand with the different focus'.

"**Don't you know what we could be**?" Lalnable Hector shot back with his half deformed mouth, another enderbane and hunting daggers were drawn as well.

"**A new beginning, fighting 'till we're winning, tell that you're in it**." Endermob there purred like a cat.

Surprisingly to Livid, he was enjoying this. Don't ask him why, he didn't know. The conversation between both mobs and the boy for some reason made him want to laugh.

"**Don't you want to be**-" Rythian started to say but Lividcoffee cut him off.

"Rythian, before our possible death I wanted to tell you something." He couldn't believe he was going to tell him this secret.

"Go ahead!" Rythian watched the pair of enemies who had stopped advancing on them to hear what Livid was going to say; they were curious.

"Seriously Livid? Why would you DO that?" L.H. asked, shaking his head slightly, wincing. Lalna reddened a bit.

"What! What did you do?" Rythian east sure what to expect from his frenemy.

"The real reason that I was in Blackrock Castle and put a bomb underneath was… I was using your toothbrush!" Lalna blurted. Rythian just stared at him.

"Really? You planted 3 NUKES underneath my BASE because you were using my toothbrush?" He looked at him incredulously. "Why would you do that?"

"Mine was dirty because Sjin kept coming over and using it and it got covered with dirt!" Lalna started to whine and tears blurred his vision. Rythian sighed.

"We will talk about this later, but right now we have to be **superhero**es!" He jumped towards the now advancing enemies and slashed his sword at Lalnable Hector…and the next thing that happened was confusing.

Somehow the Mage used his magic to set off Lalna's wand, which forced the stick of silverwood to shoot a jet of dragon fire-like flames at the clone. The clone howled with pain and fury, but Rythian wasn't done with him. The glinting pearl blue sword blade sliced right through his skull, and all the way down through his torso. He pulled back his weapon and jumped to Lalna who stared in shock.

Lalnable Hector sunk to the ground, burnt and cut in half.

"Sorry Lalna." Rythian slightly panted, now pointing his weapon at his own enemy. "Can't destroy your own monster with someone else's tool, so I had to take control of your wand for me to give him fourth degree burns and then I sliced him to make side he was dead."

He suddenly glanced at the fluxy scientist. "Why aren't you gone? I did that for you because I made him for you and caused him to be stuck in your head forever."

"Because I want help you destroy the monster that I helped create." Lalna replied, and took control of his own weapon.

When Lalnable had died, Lalna could feel himself slipping away and out of Rythian's head, as it was the clone who brought them there in the first place. It was only when he told the Mage why he was still there that he stopped going back to his own body in the real world of Mincraftia.

"How does it feel whatever-your-name-is?" Lalna laughed at the 'man'. "To have your second most despised man dead and cut in half, right in front of you?"

"**A superhero**. Lovely. Just what we need." The conscience rolled it's eyes. It's clothes were torn and slightly singed from Lalna's wand earlier on, it's sword bloody with the Mage's blood.

"Oh not you too!" Lividcoffee groaned. "**Superhero**, superhero, superhero. That was ALL I heard out of Lalnable."

"**Anybody could be** one, it doesn't matter if we are too!" Rythian agreed with the scientist.

"**We can change the whole world, gonna take it over, gonna start it over**." Lividcoffee turned to the inner voice inside of Rythian and pointed his wand at him, changing the focus to lightning bolts.

"**Don't you know what we could be**?" It tried again, raising its enderbane and slowly backing up and away from the two advancing habitants of Minecraftia.

"**A new beginning, fighting 'till we're winning, tell that you're in it**." Rythian growled at it, raising his sword, meeting the others' height.

"Always." The monster's tone of voice changed suddenly, changing from a weak attempt to a loud growl, and the two clashed head on.  
**_  
_****_Rythian_**  
When the two enderbanes collided, he felt a strange type of magic being conjured between the blades. As if the blades were the ones fighting with each other to the death, not their owners.

"**Don't you wanna be a superhero**, Lalna? I'll show you what it means to be **a superhero**." The currently battling Mage heard the mad scientist mutter hotly underneath his breath. The man raised his wand and forked bolts of pure heat and electricity shot forth from the capped end of the powerful stick of silverwood.

The evil conscience within Rythian screamed and screamed, just like Lalnable Hector had when he was tortured.

"Do it Rythian!" Livid grunted while controlling the wand with his mind and with his hands.

Rythian didn't hesitate. The blade in his hand swung down on the thing-it's a thing because it wasn't human-and impaled it through the heart.

Rythian then looked at Lalna. "I'll see you soon." And he blocked Lividcoffee out of his mind and into the real world. Then he shut himself out of his own mind and into the peaceful world of sleep.

When he awoke he didn't know where he was, mostly because his eyes were still closed and 'cause he was still groggy. When he woke up a bit more, he heard Zoeya talking to him. She didn't know he was awake.

"Rythian… please wake up…I miss you, the world is so quiet without you. Rythian, I need you, Teep is going crazy, shooting everything in sight." Rythian struggled to open his eyes and mouth, but his body wouldn't listen to his nervous system. So instead, he smiled internally at what Zoeya told him. The mushroom princess took no notice to what he was trying to do earlier.

"I love you Rythian." Zoeya sobbed, grabbing his hand. "Don't leave me." He could hear her tears raining down from her face.

The Mage went still after her confession, then struggled harder.

"Zoeya!" He managed to gasp after five minutes of worthwhile struggling.

"Rythie! You're awake!" Zoeya squealed, and threw her arms around his neck as best she could. He smiled when he felt that her robot arm was in full function again.

"Zoeya, I can't open my eyes!" Rythian breathed, unable to talk normally yet.

"Oops," she giggled, "That's because Nilesy accidentally splashed a blindness potion on you a little while ago. Your eyes ARE open, just to let you know. It should wear off in a couple of minutes."

"Fantastic." Rythian said sarcastically, smiling the best he could. He already felt his vision coming back but by bit, but not fast enough.

"So, how long was I out for?" Rythian asked the girl.

"For a week." Zoeya stated simply, brushing new rest out of her eyes. "You know what's funny? We found Lalna at Panda Labs and in a coma as well as you. Is that a coincidence or not?" She cocked her head at him, asking him if he had any part in that.

Rythian asked if they brought him to their base.

"No," she answered slowly, "but Teep and Nilesy are with him to make sure he wakes up, and then Tee will come back to sign when he wakes up."

Rythian sighed. "Help me up." She lent her metal arm out to him to grab hold of his own hand. After a little while he was sitting up in the hospital cot.

"Yes, I sort of had something to do with Lividcoffee being unconscious." He told her. "But I have good news." She looked at him quizzically. "I'm fully human."

"Really? How? When did this happen? Is that why you were unconscious?" She shot questions at him like Hat Films shot nukes.

"Calm down." He chuckled gently, wincing because his sides hurt.

"Are you okay?" Zoeya said, concerned.

He looked down at himself to find all of the cuts that his evil twin had left.

"Those appeared by themselves. Teep and Nilesy and I all saw them appear by magic." She explained to him when they had gotten there.

"That's helps the world." He muttered.

"I know it does." She grinned at him.

They sat there in perfect silence for a while, holding hands.

"Zoeya, before when you said you loved me, did you mean it?" He asked after their silence was spent. The mushroom lover paled a bit in the face.

"You heard that?" She asked, her lips quivering and her hands shaking.

"Yeah." He smiled sadly. "You know that I love you too." She looked taken aback.

"You do?" She whispered, grabbing hold of his hand more tightly. He glanced at her, confused.

"You didn't know? But I thought that you got that message before the computer blew up." He protested.

"It said that you had disconnected from the Mushnet. I figured that the message that you were planning on telling me wasn't important." Tears streamed down her face as she revealed the truth to him.

He sighed again, and held her close to him, Zoeya sobbing in his chest. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She loved him and that was enough for him.

He didn't need anything else.

**_Lividcoffee_**  
He woke in his bed, as if nothing had happened. He was confused of why Nano wasn't there with him until he realized that he didn't know where she was.

He teleported himself to her to find himself in his flux castle.

Well, I better find her before anything else bad happens. He thought to himself begrudgingly, and got on the search to find his best friend.

He found her. In a condition that he never thought possible.

She had burns covering her and her flux from head to toe, and blades slices all over her skin. She lay in the flux dome, groaning and holding her heart through her chest.

"Nano!" He cried, rushing up to her. She painfully glanced up at him, pity flooding her eyes.

"Lalna…" she quietly moaned.

"Shh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." He tried convincing her as much as himself.

"Don't be **a superhero** for me…" she coughed, blood tinted purple flew out of her mouth.

"I'm not leaving you!" He cried at her, tears flooding his face.

"And **anybody can be a superhero**." He spoke more gently to her.

She had to manage a smile at him.

"Lalna was connected to me. You killed him, and harmed me." She explained, coughing up more blood, and went still.

"Nanosounds! No!" He shouted, picking the small girl up and holding her in his arms, sobbing violently.

"Livid, if you want her alive, please put her down on the glass." A melodious voice sounded from behind him. Recognizing who it was, he put his friend on the casing on the globe and watched as Nilesy healed her on the spot.

A few days later the girl woke up in her bed, Lalna sitting beside her and holding her hand.

"Lalna?" She groaned. He smiled gently.

"Hey girl. How're you feeling?" He asked.

"My arms… Lalna, what did you do to my arms?!" She screeched as loud as she could.

"They were too badly burnt…we had to amputate otherwise the sickness would've killed you." He explained as she examined her new robotic arms.

"The flux…" she realized suddenly, "it's gone. Completely." She looked up at him. "But your's isn't."

He smiled sadly. "The amputation helped us get rid of it as the main source of where it was coming from was your arms, so it all came off when we gave you a bath."

"So then why didn't you get rid of yours?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Because it's blueberry jam." He responded, taking a spoon that he had in his night table and scraped it all off.

"You tricked me!" She cried, sounding furious but smiling teasingly.

He wrapped her in his arms and held her.

They were together again and nothing could ever keep them away.

That was all he needed.

_So, how was it? I contemplated killing off one of the four characters, but decided against it in the end. It took way longer than I thought it would take as well!_

_I will be doing a series of songfics next and they will be the end of me!_

_Please review!  
-EndingFury_


End file.
